Sterilization cases are used in the medical field to hold medical instruments. The medical instruments, when contaminated, are run through a sterilizer while held within a sterilization case. Sterilization cases are frequently used in settings where space is limited and compact and easy-to-use items come in handy. In this regard, sterilization cases with easy-to-use parts may be desired to heighten the efficiency of sterilizing medical instruments. In addition, it is a frequent occurrence for parts of sterilization cases, such as covers, to become separated from the cases when they're opened, resulting in the eventual disappearance of the part. This may render the sterilization case less effective, and may make the overall sterilization process less efficient.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.